


skyblog le retour

by darieb



Category: Travel - Fandom
Genre: Not a fanfic, greatfirewall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darieb/pseuds/darieb
Summary: This is me trying to communicate in china. Nothing to see here.





	1. Chapter 1

Coucou  
Pour continuer la tradition familiale, j'ai fait des mots fléchés. J'urai pu avoir du champagne à l'avion mais comme j'espérais dormir j'ai pris un pastis. Ou alors c'est le sud qui me manques.  
Toujours en vie, sur quelques photos déjà. Vu les turbulences jai pas dormi donc je suis pas forcément très fraîche, des aisselles non plus d ailleurs. Ça avait l air de faire des ciels magnifiquement apocalyptique, mais je voyais trop mal pour prendre des photos.   
Jai passé plus de temps à sortir de l aéroport que faire tout mon check in, du coup j ai testé l'heure de pointe chinoise. Ça fait peur quand on est dans les flux type sortie de hellfest mais en faite c;est très bien géré du coup on pousse pas.  
Jai tourné dans des parcs et la je suis au frais devant une église en attendant de pouvoir faire le check in de mon auberge. Jai fait mes courses pour manger et surtout boire et prendre le frais. Il fait super humide en plus de chaud. Me suis faite piquer par un moustique pour compléter lambiance tropicale. C'est con c'était une promenade couverte super agréable.  
J'ai fait du repérage pour la cité interdite et je crois avoir plus ou moins cerné le métro. Cela heureusement que il y a des cartes assez fréquemment par ce que ma carte offline mettait tellement longtemps que jai cru que cétait bloqué. En fait juste lent.

Jécris en attendant davoir une connexion Internet, il fait chaud au soleil. Si j'arrive à comprendre comment marche les cartes sim chinoises, j'en prendrais ptet une, j'ai vu passer du pas cher du tout et ça dépanne. Au pire ça servira en mars.

15h heure locale. Après avoir tournée pendant plus dune heure dans des hutongs, jai pu enlever mon sac et mes chaussures et prendre une douche bien méritée. Les 27h de marche , de turbulences et dadministration ont au moins lavantage de me faire oublier que ça fait 33h que jai pas dormis. Sinon mon déjeuner ça va être lait? Poire ananas, un fruit du dragon et un gâteau de lune en féculent. Je mange presque équilibré. En tout cas aujourd hui je méloigne pas trop de peur de jamais retrouver mon chemin.  
Gros bisous à tous


	2. Chapter 2

L'auberge de jeunesse était correcte. Le lit était très large et le matelas correcte. Il y avait une terr asse ce qui est appréciable. Heureusement je faisais parti de ceux qui s'activent à 6h du mat. La salle d'eau était correcte selon les standards chinois.  
L'excursion grande muraille de Chine est bien sur tous les aspects mais très dur. Très chaud et lourd en plus d'être 8km de montagne bien découpée. J'ai de ces courbatures. Je suis rentré j'ai bien dormi.  
Aujourd'hui (le 9) un peu plus merdique. Un peu de mal a trouver mon chemin et une fois sur place mon billet marche pas. J'ai du me faire arnaquer. Avec un peu de persévérance, j'ai du faire pitié à un agent qui a dit à la billetterie de me revendre un billet (sold out donc la première fois que j'y était on m'avait refusé). Bref avec les queues, 2h pour rentrer. J'ai vu d'autres cotés mais entre la chaleur étouffante et la foule, j'ai moins profité.  
Maintenant je suis a la gare. J'ai mangé ce que je soupçonne être le menu petit déjeuner mais c'est très bon.


	3. xi'an

Après quelques heures dans la cité interdite, palace museum si ob espère trouver sur une carte chinoise j'étais bien prête a me poser quelque part. Avant ça, fallait reprendre mon sac. Ça tombe je suis proche d'une bagagerie. Sauf que ce n'est pas celle de départ et je vois pas mon sac. Je sais bien qu'on m'a dit qqch au sujet des deux bagageries, situé de chaque côté d e la cité, pas toute petite d'ailleurs, mais pas moyen de savoir quoi. Du coup je monte sur la muraille et je retourne à l'entrée en profitant d'une belle vue. Bien sûr ils avaient été efficace et intelligent, ils transportent les bagages de l'autre côté pour que les visiteurs n'aient pas besoin de retourner sur leur pas. Bref re demi-tour. Ayant eu la poisse avec les billets j'allais aller directement à la gare pour avoir une marge de manœuvre si ça merdais. Sauf que j'avais prévu l'entrée place Tiananmen. Les bus sont partout mais passablement incompréhensible. Du coup 2km pour le métro qui a le mérite d'être clair, efficace et surtout climatisé. Contrairement à Après la grande muraille, j'en était pas à essorer mes vêtements mais pas loin. Je sens la basse court. Une fois arrivé à bon quai 😸 tout est en route. Je récupère mes billets, je prends de quoi boire et manger dans le train. J'ai mangé un menu petit déjeuner mais c'est très bon.J'ai eu très peur arrivée à la salle d'attente mais c'est juste que ils ouvrent le quai quand le train est prêt. J'ai eu la deuxième cabine du train, une couchette du haut. J'ai mis du temps à trouver comment monter (en robe en plus). En fait il y a un truc en metal pour poser son pied mais ça reste un poil sportif. Super bien dormi. Jusqu'à 6h quand le gamin c'est réveillé. Comme c'était sportif pour monter descendre, j'ai attendu pour les toilettes. Erreur! Le matin, tout le monde se changeait, j'ai pas pu y aller dans le train. Du coup j'y vais en gare. Ce qui est appréciable en Chine, c'est qu'il y a des toilettes publiques partout. Je me suis péniblement habituée au toilettes accroupi (avec 15kg sur les dos et des courbatures au jambes). La parcontre...j'aurais du prendre une photo. C'est comme dans une ville antique, une tranchée ou coule de l'eau. Du coup heureusement que j'étais en amont (suite a une tentative de l'autre côté, les gens ne ferment pas toujours la porte, ils ont l'air moins gêné que moi en plus). Bref, je suis allée dans un centre commercial pour pouvoir faire caca.  
Suite a ça j'ai galéré pour trouver mon auberge. Deux gentils papys, un ado de 13ans et un tuktuk (je suspecte qu'il s'est un peu pommé aussi, mais les ruelles sont tellement pittoresque et authentique que j'ai traité ça comme une excursion. Au final j'en ai eu pour 80yuan, je suspecte que c'est plus chère que d'habitude mais il me faisais pitié avec son toit en bambou et en carton.   
L'auberge est dans un quartier musulman avec un marché. Pas particulièrement joli mais l'odeur des epices, les criquets de compagnie et les papys qui jouent du majong sont depaysant et correspondent plus à ce qu'on imagine être la Chine authentique.  
J'ai aussi pu prévoir des activités. Ce soir, je vais voir un spectacle sur la dynastie tang, avec de la danse et de la musique. Un peu cher mais je l'ai méritée. Demain 9h dégustation de spécialités puis en Après midi sorties culturelles avec un musée et une pagode.   
Avant toute chose, maintenant c'est l'heure de la douche. Ce qui m'aide pas, c'est les trois chinoises qui pioncent. Heureusement que j'ai préparé de quoi me changer.  
Gros bisous


	4. Chapter 4

Les trois chinoises qui dormait se sont réveillés. J'ai passé du temps avec deux d'entre elles. Une est mongole, l'autre d'un peu plus au nord. Cette dernière apprends le chinois et on a beaucoup discuté puis mangé ensemble. Des raviolis et de la poudre de riz cuit à la vapeur avec du coulis de mangue. J'ai vu beaucoup de bonnes choses et fait un voyage olfactif. Ça sentait tour à tour l'ail, le carvi, le sésame ou le mouton. J'ai vu passer des moutons dans des remorques et dans un enclos. Apparemment c'est demain que les moutons seront tués de façon hallal. Ici il y avait des beureks, mais enroulé pour faire comme un petit pain.  
Après j'ai pris le bus pour un spectacle sur la dynastie Tang. En gros c'est un opéra revisité sur l'ascension d'une jeune courtisane a impératrice. Mais avec suffisamment de strass, de son et lumière, de danses inspirés de capoeira et de danse du ventre pour que ça passe. D'un point de vue historique, je pense pas qu'ils avaient des lampadaires sur la tronche. Après il y avait un orchestre classique chinois et c'était impressionnant. Je pense que le condensé fait perdre un peu de valeur narrative.  
Retour en bus. Xi'an de nuit est beau. Pour l'instant je préfère à Beijing. Je vais voir un peu plus demain. Bien contente de rester quelques jours en tout cas.


	5. Chapter 5

Ce matin, réveil à 6h. Normal, on est matinal en Chine. J'aurais bien aimé dormir une heure de plus mais bon soit. Je descends prendre mon petit déjeuner quand je vois deux têtes que je connais. Après investigation, je suis dans la chambre des stagiaires.   
Petit déjeuner chinois, pas totalement à mon goût. Œuf dur, légumes épicées, porridge de riz et du pain vapeur façon pain perdu. Bon je me suis rattrapée avec le city walk. Aujourd'hui c'est jour de marché. C'est immense, bondé bruyant et traditionnel. Il y a tout. Des sacs de riz et du thé, des bibelots, de la tuyauterie, de criquets et pigeons vivants, des moutons qui sont tués sur place et dépecé sur le trottoir. Il y a une rue avec une bande de papys qui tiennent bien haut des cages à oiseaux. Apparemment c'est une tradition pour comparer qui a le meilleur oiseaux. Il y a aussi des cabas rempli de tabac en vrac. J'ai failli prendre un kilo de cigares à revendre, mais je veux pas de soucis avec la douane.  
Après le bain de foule, on a visité une mosquée qui est vieille de 1200 ans. C'était un îlot de calme bienvenu. Pour terminer, direction un restaurant qui date du 19ème pour manger des nouilles et des galettes farcies, ainsi que un jus de fruit.


	6. Chapter 6

L'après midi, on était 3 en comptant le guide. On a visité le musée de xi'an et la petite pagode de l'oie sauvage. Le musée casse pas trois pattes à un canard mais le guide (aussi le patron de mon auberge) avait quelques anecdotes intéressantes. La pagode elle est vraiment belle, dans un parc sympa. Elle a 13 siècles. J'ai pu sonner une grosse cloche pour de la chance dans les études.  
En rentrant on est passé par un temple tao, très joli. Il y avait des batons d'encens gros comme des manches à balais, des décos rouges partout. Le soir comme souvent je suis crevée par la chaleur donc je fais pas grand chose.  
J'ai organisé ma sortie du lendemain. Ils étaient sensé me confirmer l'horaire de départ et arrivée à 20h30 comme j'avais rien je les ai contacté. Résultat, j'ai eu ma réponse sur le chat en ligne, par mail en triplicata, il ont appelé l'auberge pour qu'ils me transmettent le message zt la guide m'a envoyé un message sur mon portable. Bref j'ai été en avance zt eux en retard.  
Transports un peu trop long, les guerriers son loin et il y a tellement foule que on prends la photo à bout de bras. On est à l'intérieur et on attends juste de pouvoir partir. Après comme il faisais 40, et que tout le monde en avait marre c'était assez expéditif. On a fait la muraille et re la pagode. Moins sympa mais la guide était plus renseigné. En rentrant je suis passé par la grand route musulmane et ca c'est très bien. J'avais l'impression d'être à un festival. J'ai goûté du jus de grenade frais, de la seiche grillée super bonne. J'ai acheté quelques spécialités pour vous.  
En soirée j'ai beaucoup parlé avec ma copine de chambre Heye mais comme le réveil à 6h avait piqué je me suis couché tôt.   
Ce matin faut que je fasse mon sac et le check out ce qui est un peu triste. Je vais laisser mon sac pour la journée, manger une dernière fois avec Heye puis prendre mon train.


	7. Chapter 7

Tout c'est bien passé dans le train, hormis la nuit un peu courte. Beaucoup d'enfants excités qui couraient partout, le trajet qui secoue plus et une personne qui ronfle fort, de façon irrégulière et porcine. Arrivée sur place, retour de la chaleur tropicale. Je suis arrivée vers 10h, mon check in étant à 15h je suis allée flâner dans un parc histoire d'avoir de l'ombre. J'ai testé du jus châtaigne d'eau canne à sucre. C'est pas terrible. J'étais plutôt optimiste, booking proposait directement l'adresse pour calculer l'itinéraire. Comme c'était juste à 5km, que ma carte (pourrie mais j'ai pas mieux qui fonctionne) n'a pas les transports en commun et que sur place pas moyen d'avoir une carte a la fois détaillée et lisible, j'y suis allée à pied. Pas tellement d'autres solutions. Et la c'est le début de 4h de galère à travers des quartiers glauques et tortueux, puis touristique et tortueux puis juste sans âme et commerçant. Bref j'ai demandé au guichet d'accueil d'un centre commercial de m'appeler un taxi. Mon gps bug, il persiste à me placer, moi et mon hôtel 20km plus loin, dans un parc. J'ai été contente d'arriver à l'hôtel et d'enlever mes chaussures. J'ai tellement marché que il y reste de la peau morte dans mes chaussettes.  
J'ai (re) visité ce dernier, j'ai plus apprécié sans 15kg sur le dos et probablement autant dans les pattes. Enfin bon, hormis le point classé Unesco, j'ai pas trouvé ça extraordinaire. Le plus intéressant c'était de voir quelques pêcheurs garder leur prises (de la grosse carpe je pense) dans la haie. Quand on voit un homme fouiller dans un buisson on s'attend pas a voir un poisson en sortir. Cette Après midi j'ai juste pas eu la foi de sortir. Entre la marche et la chaleur, plus le fait que j'ai plus une confiance aveugle en mon gps, un peu de repos m'a fait du bien. Au moins j'ai trouvé la station de métro la plus proche de l'hôtel donc je devrais moins galérer pour rentrer. Quand même, l'hôtel est bien, le lit confortable et il y a même un ascenseur.


End file.
